Spinning Around
by Alison L. Lewis
Summary: Enfermée à l'asile psychiatrique, elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Mais l'arrivée d'un certain Jefferson pourrait bien changer les choses. OS, spoiler fin de la saison 1


Aaah, j'ai enfin fini cet OS ! L'idée m'était venue durant le dernier épisode de la saison 1, pourtant je l'écrit que maintenant

Donc pour cet OS, faites comme si la saison 2 n'existait pas. Lacey n'existe pas. Belle n'a pas d'"alter-ego" à Storybrooke.

Je précise que j'ai écrit cet OS en me basant sur l'épisode en VO, donc il est possible qu'il y ait des différences avec les dialogues en français x)

Et le titre ("Personne") est certainement provisoire. Je cherche depuis plusieurs jours, mais je trouve pas... Peut-être en écoutant une chanson, comme d'habitude.

Edit : Titre changé. C'est le titre d'une chanson de Laszlo Jones. Je ne suis pas fan de lui, mais j'ai pensé à cette chanson en cherchant un titre. Alors voilà x)

**Disclaimer** : OUAT ne m'appartient pas, comme vous vous en doutiez...

Quoi d'autre... ? Ah ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Spinning Around**

Couchée en position fœtal sur son lit étroit, ses yeux fixaient le mur en face d'elle, sans vraiment le voir.

Son esprit était vide et ses muscles étaient détendus. C'était comme si une brume épaisse remplissait sa tête, la laissant dans une apathie totale. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle aimait cet état. Il l'empêchait de penser à des choses trop douloureuses, de devenir encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle l'accueillait à chaque fois les bras ouverts, lui facilitait la tâche en fixant un point de la pièce exiguë d'un œil vitreux. Pendant ces instants, qui duraient la plupart du temps des heures, la douleur la quittait. Elle n'était pas heureuse, mais l'absence de peine la satisfaisait pleinement.

Mais cette apathie ne pouvant pas durer éternellement, elle était bien obligée de revenir à la réalité à un moment ou à un autre. Et ses souffrances revenaient à la charge, toujours plus vives, toujours plus fortes.

Elle n'était personne. N'avait aucune identité propre. N'avait pas de nom.

C'était cela, plus que tout, qui l'angoissait, qui la tenait éveillée la nuit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait bien être. Elle était juste « elle ».

Elle avait vaguement conscience de se trouver dans un asile psychiatrique. Et là encore, elle ne savait pas quand et pourquoi elle y avait mis les pieds. C'était comme si elle était là depuis toujours.

Si elle n'était pas folle en y entrant, elle le serait certainement en sortant.

Comment garder son humanité lorsqu'on n'a pas de souvenirs ? Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal : sans conscience et enfermé. Ses contacts avec les gens de l'extérieur étaient superficiels. Plusieurs fois par jour, elle recevait la visite d'une infirmière à l'air pincé. C'était cette dernière qui lui apportait sa nourriture et qui l'amenait faire sa toilette. Elle avait l'impression que l'infirmière venait toujours aux mêmes heures, mais elle ne pourrait pas l'affirmer. Il n'y avait pas de montre dans sa « cellule » et elle était presque toujours plongée dans l'obscurité (la pièce possédait une rangée de petites fenêtres rectangulaires qui ne laissait passer qu'une lumière bleue faiblarde) de sorte qu'il lui était difficile d'estimer l'heure. Cependant, son organisme s'était réglé comme une horloge suisse : elle ne ressentait la faim que lorsque l'infirmière lui apportait son plateau, n'avait envie d'aller aux toilettes que lorsqu'elle y était emmenée. Elle percevait ce conditionnement comme une tentative de la déshumaniser encore plus. Et ça fonctionnait.

En dehors de l'infirmière — qui avait également l'habitude de lui faire des piqûres qui la laissaient K.O. pendant un moment — elle voyait aussi une autre femme. Ses visites étaient plus rares et plus étranges. En fait, elle ne la visitait pas à proprement parler. Elle ne faisait que la regarder à travers la fente de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était peut-être un effet de son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression que le sourire de la femme était perfide. Elle ne lui parlait jamais, se contentant de la fixer.

Parfois, elle se demandait s'il était possible que quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu lui manque. Pourtant, le manque d'entendre une voix chaleureuse était réel. La seule qui lui parlait, c'était l'infirmière à l'air sévère. Et encore elle se contentait de phrases brèves sur un ton tranchant.

Lorsque le silence prenait trop de place et qu'il lui vrillait les tympans, elle se mettait à parler. Suffisamment fort pour qu'elle s'entende, suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre ne le sache. Elle avait peur qu'à force de ne pas être utilisée sa voix disparaisse, bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas utile. Elle refusait de perdre encore quelque chose.

Lentement, elle émergea de la brume bienfaitrice qui enrobait son cerveau. Elle tenta de s'y accrocher encore quelques instants mais perdit le combat. Les vieilles questions l'assaillirent aussitôt. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucun souvenir de sa vie avant son internement ? Était-elle vraiment folle ? Pourquoi cette femme aux cheveux noirs venait-elle l'observer sans lui parler ?

Elle eut le reflexe de se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains et de fermer les yeux. Elle avait peur d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Et s'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas savoir ? L'ignorance dans laquelle elle vivait lui était-elle préférable ? Peut-être était-elle réellement une folle dangereuse sans le savoir ? Un monstre ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle était enfermée et que même l'infirmière avait l'air dégouté lorsqu'elle était obligée de lui adresser la parole.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule certitude : personne ne l'attendait dans le monde extérieur. Elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de gens qui se souciaient d'elle. Elle en était sûre : quelqu'un qui avait un entourage ne pouvait pas se retrouver enfermer dans la solitude pendant si longtemps. Cette conviction freinait sa curiosité. Elle avait beau avoir envie de voir le monde extérieur, elle n'avait aucune raison d'essayer de sortir. Elle serait aussi seule dehors que dedans.

Elle ne vivait pas, se contentant de survivre. À la fin de chaque journée, elle avait la même pensée : « Et un jour de plus superflu… ». Elle espérait s'éteindre dans son sommeil. Ce serait tellement mieux ! Tellement plus facile. Tellement moins pénible. Peut-être qu'ainsi elle serait libérée de ses tourments. Et elle ne manquerait à personne, pas même à elle-même.

Elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller presque plat et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Elle savait que c'était voué à l'échec : ce n'était pas l'heure. Mais elle vivait un de ses « mauvais jours » où l'idée de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage lui était insupportable. Elle prit une profonde bouffée d'air, tenta de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait. Elle se sentait mal. L'impression que quelque chose allait arriver s'introduisit dans son esprit et ne la quitta plus.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Son corps se tendit comme un arc, elle était à l'affût. C'était étrange : l'infirmière était déjà venue rechercher son plateau repas et la femme aux cheveux noirs était venue récemment. À force de vivre là-bas, elle pensait pouvoir reconnaître les bruits de pas de tous ceux qui empruntaient le couloir menant à sa chambre. Ces pas là lui étaient inconnus.

Un bruit de clefs qui tournaient dans une serrure. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa en voyant l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il avait la tenue blanche d'un infirmier, mais elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était jeune — peut-être la vingtaine ou la trentaine, estima-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne savait pas quel âge elle avait — et grand.

La vue de cet homme lui fit un choc et elle prit conscience qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une sauvage à côté de lui. Ses cheveux emmêlés devaient ressembler à un nid d'oiseau et ses vêtements — ceux appartenant à l'asile, plutôt — étaient débraillés. Elle eut un vague sentiment de honte, avant de se dire que c'était stupide. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de son apparence ? Cependant elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se tenir devant une autre personne que celles qu'elle voyait quotidiennement.

L'homme lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever qu'elle accepta avec une certaine appréhension. Ce bref contact physique était pour elle tout à fait nouveau, presque déplacé.

— Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? bégaya-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

C'était curieux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle espérait avoir été assez polie.

L'homme affichait un air grave tandis que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

— Je m'appelle Jefferson, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, sentant la curiosité pointer.

— Il y a un homme, son nom est Mr Gold. Trouve-le. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de lui dire où tu étais, et que c'est Regina qui t'a enfermée.

Là, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se mit à paniquer.

— Attendez un seconde, quoi ?

— C'est très important, insista Jefferson. Mr Gold te protégera, mais tu dois lui dire que Regina t'a enfermée. Il saura quoi faire. Tu comprends ?

Elle s'était calmée et hocha la tête.

— Oui, je… Je dois trouver Mr Gold.

Quel était ce sentiment qui se propageait dans son corps, qui lui réchauffait le cœur ? Désormais, elle avait un but. Elle devait aider ce Jefferson et trouver un homme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était Gold ni qui était Regina, mais ça avait peu d'importance pour l'instant. Elle avait quelque chose à accomplir, une raison d'aller dans le monde extérieur.

Les lèvres de Jefferson s'étirèrent en un bref sourire, l'air satisfait. Puis il reprit sa gravité.

— Très bien. Viens avec moi.

Dans le couloir, ils virent un homme aux cheveux noirs balayer mollement le sol. Elle le voyait toujours lorsqu'elle devait sortir de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Il avait toujours la même blouse bleue, les mêmes cheveux gras, le même regard délavé. Elle frissonna, se demandant si elle aussi avait cet air vide.

Elle haussa les sourcils lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'infirmière à l'air sévère à la réception elle semblait s'être évanouie ou endormie sur son bureau. Jefferson ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Sa chambre devait être au sous-sol, car ils durent emprunter des escaliers pour arriver dans un hôpital. Elle regarda la porte par laquelle ils venaient de sortir. « Sortie ». Elle trouvait cela bizarre. Elle n'était pas dans un véritable asile psychiatrique ? Elle était sur le point de poser la question à Jefferson, mais ce dernier l'avait distancée de plusieurs mètres et elle dut courir pour le rattraper.

Elle dut l'attendre quelques instants devant les toilettes des hommes pour qu'il puisse se changer. Pendant ce temps, elle en profita pour regarder tout autour d'elle avec un intérêt grandissant : il y a avait des médecins et des infirmiers partout qui courraient dans tous les sens. Personne ne faisait attention à la jeune fille à l'air débraillé.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il portait des habits de ville et tenait une veste qu'il lui tendit. Elle était un peu grande pour elle, mais elle se sentie ridiculement touchée par cette attention.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, elle s'arrêta une fraction de secondes. La sensation du vent contre son visage, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés… Les voitures et les maisons devant elle… Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, ce ciel infini et rempli de mystères... Pendant un instant, elle eut envie d'enlever ses chaussures pour pouvoir sentir ses pieds sur le bitume. Jefferson la ramena à la réalité.

— Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît.

On sentait de l'impatience dans sa voix.

Il lui expliqua grosso-modo comment trouver la boutique de Mr Gold, avant de lui dire au revoir. Il avait, selon lui, « des affaires à régler ». Elle ressentit une certaine déception. Elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus de temps avec celui qui l'avait amenée dans le « monde réel ». Elle regretta de ne pas avoir osé lui poser de questions.

Elle suivit les indications de Jefferson à la lettre, marchant d'un pas qu'elle voulait rapide, mais peu assuré. Cette fois-ci, des gens la regardaient. Elle aurait voulu baisser la tête, ne sachant pas s'ils ressentaient du mépris à son égard, mais elle devait garder la tête haute, sous peine de manquer la boutique de Mr Gold. C'était nouveau pour elle de marcher dans les rues d'une ville, d'être au milieu de gens normaux. Mais elle n'était pas comme eux : ses habits de l'asile trahissaient sa condition. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais disparaître dans la foule. Elle ferait toujours tâche.

Elle trouva enfin une boutique qui indiquait « Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities ». Elle hésita, puis entra. Le bruit d'une clochette annonça sa présence. Elle regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche. Il y avait des vieilleries partout, des plus banales aux plus incongrues. Puis elle se rappela sa mission et se reconcentra sur son objectif.

Un homme se trouvait devant le comptoir, de dos.

Rassemblant son courage, elle demanda :

— Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Mr Gold ?

— Oui, mais j'ai bien peur que la boutique ne soit fermée...

Tout en parlant, il se retournait pour lui faire face. Lorsqu'il vit son visage, l'homme se figea, comme pétrifié.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, trébuchant un peu sur les mots :

— On m'a… Euh… On m'a dit de… de vous trouver et de vous dire que Regina m'avait enfermée. Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose pour vous ?

L'homme la fixait intensément, l'air profondément troublé, presque choqué. Tandis qu'elle parlait, il s'avançait vers elle lentement.

Il devait avoir la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de gris lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait un air distingué, avec son costume élégant et sans plis. Elle remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement et devait prendre appui sur une canne. Elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près d'elle, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il exerça une légère pression qui lui permit de deviner qu'il essayait de contenir une forte émotion.

— Tu es réelle…

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? C'était elle, la folle, c'était à elle de s'imaginer des choses. Pourquoi avait-elle provoquée un tel trouble en lui ?

Il poursuivit, les yeux brillant, la voix tremblante :

— Tu es vivante.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait cru qu'elle était morte ? D'où le connaissait-elle ?

— Elle t'a fait ça ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et se contenta donc de dire :

— On m'a dit que vous me protégeriez.

Mr Gold sourit, l'air au bord des larmes. Puis il fit quelque chose qui la déboussola complètement : il la prit dans ses bras. C'était si inattendu, si inhabituel, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne connaissait pas la sensation d'un corps chaud contre le sien, celle de sentir deux bras l'entourant avec gentillesse.

— Oh oui. Oui, je te protégerai.

Peut-être qu'il pleurait pour de bon, car elle l'entendit renifler doucement.

Ce contacte physique n'était pas désagréable, mais elle se sentait trop égarée pour l'apprécier pleinement. Elle se dégagea doucement et Mr Gold la relâcha.

— Hum, je suis désolée, est-ce que je… je vous connais ?

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il lui sourit avec affection en lui répondant :

— Non. Mais ça viendra.

Non ? Mais lui, il semblait la connaître ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Son cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti. Elle essayait d'analyser la situation, mais elle possédait si peu d'éléments qu'elle dut abandonner. Les choses avaient pris une telle tournure ! Une heure auparavant, elle se trouvait enfermée dans un asile psychiatrique, persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucun encrage dans le monde extérieur. Désormais, elle se trouvait dans une boutique d'antiquités, avec un homme qui semblait tenir à elle. Elle avait du mal à croire que ce qu'elle vivait était réel.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda Mr Gold.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. L'ancienne angoisse resurgissait, lui rappelait qu'elle ne serait jamais normale.

— Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais les larmes ne vinrent pas : ses yeux restaient secs.

Elle ne parvint pas à interpréter l'expression qui passa sur le visage de Mr Gold.

— Je suis sûr que ça te reviendra.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle, tentant de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Mr Gold, qui avait repris une certaine contenance, lui annonça qu'ils devaient partir. Elle hocha la tête docilement. Elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller.

Pendant tout le trajet, il essaya de l'animer un peu, lui répétait que tout irait bien. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le croire, mais toutes ses années enfermée lui avaient enlevé toute once d'espoir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une forêt, elle vit le regard de Mr Gold briller étrangement. Il eut un rictus qui ne la tranquillisait pas.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher beaucoup. Dans sa chambre, à l'asile, elle ne faisait que tourner en rond et restait la plupart du temps couchée. Ce qu'elle avait accompli aujourd'hui était un effort herculéen que la douleur aux pieds lui rappelait constamment. Ses muscles étaient mous et elle marchait comme une petite vieille. La végétation abondante ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Mr Gold, lui, marchait vite, pour quelqu'un qui boitait. Plusieurs fois, il dut s'arrêter pour que la jeune femme puisse le rattraper. Elle sentait son impatience.

Alors qu'elle était à la traîne, quelque chose arriva. Une sorte d'onde venait de l'atteindre, secouant son corps et son esprit. Sa respiration se bloqua.

Des milliers d'images défilèrent dans sa tête, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. C'était comme si elles avaient toujours été présentes, et elle se demanda pourquoi tout avait été si obscure pendant des mois, non, des années…

Des visages, des noms… Des rencontres et des séparations… Un baiser…

Elle reconnut soudain l'homme devant elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

— Attends.

— Non, non, répondit-il sans se retourner. On y est presque.

Entendre enfin sa voix provoqua chez elle une émotion prête à la submerger. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle dit :

— Rumplestiltskin, attends.

Il se figea net tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, désireuse d'effacer cette distance entre eux. Il se retourna lentement, l'air surpris. Elle se planta en face de lui, tout sourire.

— Je me rappelle.

Elle n'était pas personne.

Elle était Belle.

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu :D

Reviews ? Pour donner votre avis ? S'il vous plaîîît ? Je réponds à toutes les reviews, sauf les anonymes, malheureusement =/


End file.
